DANCE DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW!
DANCE DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW! is the end of year show for The Wiggles in 2016, that toured across eight Australian cities through November and December. All the songs except Henry's Dance and Great Big Man In Red were seen on the Wiggle Around Australia DVD, although Henry's Dance was seen in Dance With Emma. Setlist # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Dance Dance Medley # Say the Dance, Do the Dance # The Shimmie Shake! # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Simon Says # Wiggletto # Henry's Dance # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Crossing the Minch # Lachy! # Hello, Hello, Welcome to the Lachy Wiggle Show # Pappadum # Joannie Works With One Hammer # The Highland Fling # Glendaruel Highlanders March # Hot Potato/Fruit Salad # Emma's Theme # Dial E For Emma # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Dorothy Pas De Deux # Open, Shut Them # Great Big Man In Red # Ballerina, Ballerina # Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star # Do the Propeller! Gallery File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence1.png|The Wiggles Logo File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence2.png|The Cartoon Wiggles File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence3.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence4.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence5.png File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence6.png|Emma's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence7.png|Lachy's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence8.png|Anthony's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence9.png|Simon's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence10.png|Captain's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence11.png|Dorothy's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence12.png|Henry's name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence13.png|Wags' name File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence14.png|The Wiggly Group in the opening sequence File:WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence15.png WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence16.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia9.png|The concert stage File:WiggleAroundAustralia10.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:WiggleAroundAustralia11.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustralia12.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia13.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia14.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia15.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia16.png|Lachy, Anthony, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia17.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia18.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia19.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia20.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia21.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia22.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia23.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia24.png|Lachy sleeping File:WiggleAroundAustralia25.png|Lachy waking up File:WiggleAroundAustralia26.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia27.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia28.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia29.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia30.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia31.png|Simon and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustralia32.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia33.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia34.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia35.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia36.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia37.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia38.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia39.png|Captain in the Big Red Car File:WiggleAroundAustralia40.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia41.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia42.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia43.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia44.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia45.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia46.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia47.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia48.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia49.png|The audience File:WiggleAroundAustralia50.png|"Dance, Dance" File:WiggleAroundAustralia51.png|Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustralia52.png|Emma and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia53.png|Anthony, Emma, and Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustralia54.png|Lachy and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia55.png|Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia56.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia57.png|Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia58.png|Lachy File:WiggleAroundAustralia59.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia60.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia61.png|Anthony and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia62.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia63.png|Lachy, Emma, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia64.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia65.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia66.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia67.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia68.png|Lachy and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustralia69.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia70.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia71.png|"Lavenders Blue" File:WiggleAroundAustralia72.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia73.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia74.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia75.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia76.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia77.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia78.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia79.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia80.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia81.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia82.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia83.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia84.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia85.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia86.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia87.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia88.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustralia89.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia90.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia91.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia92.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia93.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia94.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia95.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia96.png|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:WiggleAroundAustralia97.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia98.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia99.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia100.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia101.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia102.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia103.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia104.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia105.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia106.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia107.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia108.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia109.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia110.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia111.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia112.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia113.png|Michael, Oliver, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia114.png|"Glasgow City Police Pipers" File:WiggleAroundAustralia115.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia116.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia117.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia118.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia119.png|Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia120.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia121.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia122.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia123.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia124.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia125.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia126.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia127.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia128.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia129.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia130.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia131.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia132.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia138.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia139.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia140.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia141.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia142.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia143.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia144.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia145.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia146.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia147.png|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance" File:WiggleAroundAustralia148.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia149.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia150.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia151.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia152.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia153.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia154.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia155.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia156.png|Emma standing still as a statue File:WiggleAroundAustralia157.png|Lachy standing still as a statue File:WiggleAroundAustralia158.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia159.png|Simon standing still as a statue File:WiggleAroundAustralia160.png|The Wiggles standing still as a statue File:WiggleAroundAustralia161.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia162.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia163.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia164.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia165.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia166.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia167.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia168.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia169.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia170.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia171.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia172.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia173.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia174.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia175.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia176.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia177.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia178.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia179.png|"The Shimmie Shake!" File:WiggleAroundAustralia180.png|Emma playing the drums File:WiggleAroundAustralia181.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia182.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia183.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:WiggleAroundAustralia184.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia185.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia186.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia187.png|Emma and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia188.png|Lachy, Simon, and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia189.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia190.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia191.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia192.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia193.png|Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia194.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia195.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia196.png|Simon and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia197.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia198.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia199.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia200.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia201.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia202.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia203.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia204.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia205.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia206.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia207.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia208.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia209.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia210.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia211.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia212.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia213.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia214.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia215.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia216.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia217.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia218.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia219.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia220.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia221.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia222.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia223.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia224.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia225.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:WiggleAroundAustralia226.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia227.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia228.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia229.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia230.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia231.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia232.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia233.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia234.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia235.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia236.png|Anthony's banjo File:WiggleAroundAustralia237.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia238.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia239.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia240.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia241.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia242.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia243.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia244.png|Lachy falling asleep File:WiggleAroundAustralia245.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia246.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia247.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia248.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia249.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia250.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia251.png|Lachy sleeping File:WiggleAroundAustralia252.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia253.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia254.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia255.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia256.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia257.png|Lachy waking up File:WiggleAroundAustralia258.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia259.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia260.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia261.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia262.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia263.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia264.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia265.png|"Simon Says" File:WiggleAroundAustralia266.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia267.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia268.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia269.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia270.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia271.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia272.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia273.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia274.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia275.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia276.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia277.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia278.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia279.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia280.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia281.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia282.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia283.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia284.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia285.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia286.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia287.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia288.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia289.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia290.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia291.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia292.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia293.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia294.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia295.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia296.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia297.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia298.png|Dorothy and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia299.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia300.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia301.png|"Wiggletto" File:WiggleAroundAustralia302.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia303.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia304.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia305.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia306.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia307.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia308.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia309.png|Wags and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia310.png|Wags File:WiggleAroundAustralia311.png|Dorothy and Wags File:WiggleAroundAustralia312.png|Emma and Wags File:WiggleAroundAustralia313.png|Anthony, Wags, and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia314.png|The Wiggly Group File:WiggleAroundAustralia315.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia316.png|Dorothy, Henry, and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia317.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia318.png|The Wiggly Friends File:WiggleAroundAustralia320.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia321.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia322.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia323.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia324.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia325.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia326.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia327.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia328.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)113.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)114.png|Henry and Dorothy File:DancewithEmma(episode)115.png|Henry File:DancewithEmma(episode)116.png|Anthony playing the drums File:DancewithEmma(episode)117.png|Anthony, Emma, and Leanne File:DancewithEmma(episode)118.png|"Henry's Dance" File:DancewithEmma(episode)119.png|Lachy playing the Korg Keyboard File:DancewithEmma(episode)120.png|Henry and Emma File:DancewithEmma(episode)121.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)122.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)123.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)124.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)125.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)126.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)127.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)128.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)129.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)130.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)131.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)132.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)133.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)134.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)135.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)136.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)137.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)138.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)139.png|Leanne, Lachy, Henry, and Anthony File:DancewithEmma(episode)140.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)141.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)142.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)143.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)144.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)145.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)146.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)147.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)148.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)149.png File:DancewithEmma(episode)150.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia333.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia334.png|Captain and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia335.png|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:WiggleAroundAustralia336.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia337.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia338.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia339.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia340.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia341.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia342.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia343.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia344.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia345.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia346.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia347.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia348.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia349.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia350.png|Emma, Captain, and Anthony File:WiggleAroundAustralia351.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia352.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia353.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia354.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia355.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia356.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia357.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia358.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia359.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia360.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia361.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia362.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia363.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia364.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia365.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia366.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia367.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia368.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia369.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia370.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia371.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia372.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia373.png|Anthony and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia374.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia375.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia376.png|Captain falling down File:WiggleAroundAustralia377.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia378.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia379.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia380.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia381.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia382.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia383.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia384.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia385.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia386.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia387.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia388.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia389.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia390.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia391.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia392.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia393.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia394.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia395.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia396.png|Lachy, Captain, and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia397.png|"Crossing to Minch" File:WiggleAroundAustralia398.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia399.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia400.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia401.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia402.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia403.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia404.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia405.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia406.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia407.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia408.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia409.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia410.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia411.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia412.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia413.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia414.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia415.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia416.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia417.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia418.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia419.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia420.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia421.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia422.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia423.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia424.png|Lachy and Ponso File:WiggleAroundAustralia425.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia426.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia427.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia428.png|"Lachy!" File:WiggleAroundAustralia429.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia430.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia431.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia432.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia433.png|Lachy, Ponso, and Emma File:WiggleAroundAustralia434.png|"Hello, Hello, Welcome to the Lachy Wiggle Show" File:WiggleAroundAustralia435.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia436.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia437.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia438.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia439.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia440.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia441.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia442.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia443.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia444.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia445.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia446.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia447.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia448.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia449.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia450.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia451.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia452.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia453.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia454.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia455.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia600.png|Simon in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustralia601.png|"Pappadum" File:WiggleAroundAustralia602.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia603.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia604.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia605.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia606.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia607.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia608.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia609.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia610.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia611.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia612.png|Simon and the audience File:WiggleAroundAustralia520.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia521.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia522.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia523.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia524.png|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" File:WiggleAroundAustralia525.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia526.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia527.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia528.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia529.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia530.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia531.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia532.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia533.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia534.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia535.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia536.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia537.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia538.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia539.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia540.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia541.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia542.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia543.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia544.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia545.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia546.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia547.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia548.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia549.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia550.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia551.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia552.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia553.png|Simon and Michael File:WiggleAroundAustralia554.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia555.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia556.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia557.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia558.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia559.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia560.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia561.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia562.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia563.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia564.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia565.png|"Do the Highland Fling" File:WiggleAroundAustralia566.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia567.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia568.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia569.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia570.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia571.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia572.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia573.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia574.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia575.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia576.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia577.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia578.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia579.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia580.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia581.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia582.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia583.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia584.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia585.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia586.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia587.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia588.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia589.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia590.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia591.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia592.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia613.png|"Glendaruel Highland Marches" File:WiggleAroundAustralia614.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:WiggleAroundAustralia615.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia616.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia617.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia618.png|Dominic playing the bass drum File:WiggleAroundAustralia619.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia620.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia621.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia622.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia623.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia624.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia625.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia626.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia627.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia628.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia629.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia630.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia631.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia632.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia633.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia634.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia635.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia636.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia637.png|Anthony and Dominic File:WiggleAroundAustralia638.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia639.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia640.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia641.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia642.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia643.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia644.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia645.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia646.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia647.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia648.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia649.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia650.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia651.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia652.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia653.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia654.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia655.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia656.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia657.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia658.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia659.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia660.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia661.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia662.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia663.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia664.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia673.png|"Hot Potato" File:WiggleAroundAustralia674.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia675.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia676.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia677.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia678.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia679.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia680.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia681.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia682.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia683.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia684.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia685.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia686.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia687.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia688.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia689.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia690.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia691.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia692.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia693.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia694.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia695.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia696.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia697.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia698.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia699.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia700.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia701.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia702.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia703.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia704.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia705.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia706.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia707.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia708.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia709.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia710.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia711.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia712.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia713.png|"Fruit Salad" File:WiggleAroundAustralia714.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia715.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia716.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia717.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia718.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia719.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia720.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia721.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia722.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia723.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia724.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia725.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia726.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia727.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia728.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia729.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia730.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia731.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia732.png|"Emma's Theme" File:WiggleAroundAustralia733.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia734.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia735.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia736.png|Emma signing her name File:WiggleAroundAustralia737.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia738.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia739.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia740.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia741.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia742.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia743.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia744.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia745.png|Simon signing Emma's name File:WiggleAroundAustralia746.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia747.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia748.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia749.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia750.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia751.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia752.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia753.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia754.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia755.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia756.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia757.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia758.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia759.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia760.png|Emma in the audience File:WiggleAroundAustralia761.png|The audience and the balloons File:WiggleAroundAustralia762.png|"Dial 'E' for Emma" File:WiggleAroundAustralia763.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia764.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia765.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia766.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia767.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia768.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia769.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia770.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia771.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia772.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia773.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia774.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia775.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia776.png|Lachy's signing Emma's name File:WiggleAroundAustralia777.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia778.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia779.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia780.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia781.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia782.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia783.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia784.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia785.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia786.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia787.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia788.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia789.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia790.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia791.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia792.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia891.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:WiggleAroundAustralia892.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia893.png|"Shake Your Hips With Wags The Dog" File:WiggleAroundAustralia894.png|Wags and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia895.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia896.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia897.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia898.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia899.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia900.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia901.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia902.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia903.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia904.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia905.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia906.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia907.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia908.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia909.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia910.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia911.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia912.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia913.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia914.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia915.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia916.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia917.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia918.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia919.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia920.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia921.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia922.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia923.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia924.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia925.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia926.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia927.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia928.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia929.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia930.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia931.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia932.png|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" File:WiggleAroundAustralia933.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia934.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia935.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia936.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia937.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia938.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia939.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia940.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia941.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia942.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia943.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia822.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia823.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia824.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia825.png|Lachy and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia826.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia827.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia828.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia829.png|Lachy, Emma, Dorothy, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia830.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia831.png|"Dorothy Pas De Deux" File:WiggleAroundAustralia832.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia833.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia834.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia835.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia836.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia837.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia838.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia839.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia840.png|Emma, Anthony, Dorothy, and Simon File:WiggleAroundAustralia841.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia842.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia843.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia844.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia845.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia846.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia847.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia848.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia944.png|Stephanie, Emma, and Dorothy File:WiggleAroundAustralia945.png|Emma, Michael, and Oliver File:WiggleAroundAustralia946.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia947.png|"Open, Shut Them" File:WiggleAroundAustralia948.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia949.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia950.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia951.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia952.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia953.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia954.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia955.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia956.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia957.png|Simon and Michael File:WiggleAroundAustralia958.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia959.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia960.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia961.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia962.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia963.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia964.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia965.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia966.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia793.png|Stephanie File:WiggleAroundAustralia794.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia795.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia796.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia797.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia798.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia799.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia800.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia801.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia802.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia803.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia804.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia805.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia806.png|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:WiggleAroundAustralia807.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia808.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia809.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia810.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia811.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia812.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia813.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia814.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia815.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia816.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia817.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia818.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia819.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia820.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia821.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia856.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia857.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia858.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia859.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia860.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustralia861.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia862.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia863.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia864.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia865.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia866.png|Simon, Lachy, Wags, Stephanie, Emma, and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia867.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia868.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia869.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia870.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia871.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia872.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia873.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia874.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia875.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia876.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia877.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia878.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia879.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia880.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia881.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia882.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia883.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia884.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia885.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia886.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia887.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia888.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia889.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia890.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1138.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1139.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1140.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1141.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1142.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1143.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1144.png|"Do the Propeller!" File:WiggleAroundAustralia1145.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1146.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1147.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1148.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1149.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1150.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1151.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1152.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1153.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1154.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1155.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1156.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1157.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1158.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1159.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1160.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1161.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1162.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1163.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia1164.png Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2016 Category:New Wiggles Category:Murray Cook Cameos Category:Greg Page Cameos Category:2016 Concerts Category:New Wiggles Concerts Category:2017 Category:Series 10 Category:2018 Category:Concert Galleries Category:Galleries